


Angels Will Watch Over You

by al0neprotectsme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al0neprotectsme/pseuds/al0neprotectsme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary always told her boys "Angels are watching over you." From the time Dean is a baby until the night she does, she tells him this. Little do they know those words hold more truth than what they believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Imaginary Friend

"Dean, love, it's time for bed." Mary cooed softly, scooping Dean gently into her arms. Dean, his eyes the color of new grass on a spring day, happily scanned his mothers face. Mary smiled and pulled his head closer to hers, her lips softly kissing the smooth skin of his forehead. Dean cooed, voice innocent, soft, and high. It was almost like a drug for her, listening to the happy coos of her precious child.

She softly began humming her favorite tune at the moment, making it into a lullaby as she went. Deans eyes began drooping, coos becoming quieter, his fingers loosening the grip on her nightgown. Smiling, she finished the song and softly placed Dean inside the crib. Dean, fighting off sleep which threatened to swallow him whole, still managed a small toothless smile.

Mary smiled and leaned down, placing one more gentle kiss to the top of Deans head. "Goodnight baby, the angels are watching over you." She whispered, her voice carrying Dean into a peaceful slumber. She stood by the side of his crib and watched him sleep for a few minutes, his heavy breathing and small snores the only sound in the room. Unbeknownst to them both, a beautiful young angel stood beside Mary, staring in awe at the beautiful baby asleep in the crib.

\----------------------

As Dean grew into a toddler, angels became his favorite thing. Mary continued to tell him stories of the angels that watched and protected him, even though he could hardly understand. At night, the same young angel would visit. Sometimes to stare, sometimes he got brave and would lightly stroke the young boys cheek. Each time it amazed him just how soft Deans skin was.

When Sam was born, Dean would tell him about the angels. How he had his own special angel, just like Dean. "Mommy says angels watch us, Sammy." He would tell the baby late at night. John and Mary would stand in the doorway, smiles plastered on their faces as they watched Dean interact with Sam. "He's an amazing big brother." Mary would murmur as she watched her little angels interact.

The night Mary died was the first night John truly believed angels were watching over his little boys. As he handed baby Sam off to Dean, he swore through the increasingly thick smoke he saw a slightly larger black haired boy following Dean. Days later, when he finally confessed that to Dean, the young boy just smiled. "That's Cas daddy. He tells me he will watch over me."

Of course, John just believed he was hallucinating and this 'Cas' character was just an imaginary friend. But he was wrong.

Mary, of course, would find out the truth.


	2. Heaven Above

When Mary entered Heaven, she was surprised at the plethora of angels. Around her, thousands of people wandered through large fields filled with soft grass, brilliant flowers gently bent in the breeze, and trees seemed to dance with each puff of wind. It was alluring, wondrous, and so very peaceful. 

As she walked, the grass tickled the bottoms of her feet. The wind softly blew through her golden hair gently and gracefully moved with the breeze, shining as brilliantly as gold. Her eyes soaked in her surroundings, as if she was extremely thirsty and the view was the water to quench her thirst. She looked around, stopping when she saw a small, dark haired angel looking into a clear pond. 

As she walked closer, she realized the young boy was crying, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. "Are you okay, little one?" she asked, her hand reaching out to softly touch his shoulder. He snapped his head towards her, his eyes were the color of the deep ocean where the sun could barely reach. "You are Mary Winchester. Dean loves you very much." he smiled, his words bringing Mary close to tears.

"Are you Cas? Deans imaginary friend?" she asked, lowering onto her knees so her eyes met his. His eyes were filled with innocence, yet they were filled with an intelligence and kindness she had never seen. He simply smiled larger and nodded, shaggy black hair falling into his eyes. "Dean is a very good friend. We like to play together when we can. When I am unable to visit I simply watch over him through this." Cas replied, pointing towards the pond. 

Mary was overjoyed, she always had a slight inclination to believe Cas was real. "What's your full name, Cas?" she inquired, moving to sit on a flat rock next to him. Cas smiled and sat up straighter, "My full name, Mrs. Winchester, is Castiel." Mary grinned and grabbed onto Castiel's hand, her fingers digging into the soft flesh of his palm. "Thank you very much, Castiel, for watching over my precious angel." Cas just looked back into the pond, watching intently. "No problem, Mrs. Winchester. He's my angel too."

\-------------------------------

Mary soon became like a mother to Castiel. They met at the pond daily, where they would watch Dean or have their own conversations. Some days Castiel went down and played with Dean. Mary would watch, her heart falling as John became militant, cutting Deans playtime down to nothing. "What happened to you, John?" she'd whisper as she watched John turn her precious boys into soldiers. By then, Cas would be back and wiping away the tears that slid down her cheeks.

The days Mary was truly grateful for were the days she could watch Sammy grow. His first word was 'Dean', well, really a variation of it. She smiled through tears of pure joy as he took his first wobbly steps towards his older brother. Most of her time she spent watching over her babies, she spent in tears as John continued to leave for longer periods of time.  
One day in particular sent Mary into a panic. John left a week prior, leaving Dean with enough food for him and young Sam for about 4 or 5 days. "I'll be back in 3 days, watch your brother like a hawk, Dean. And remember, shoot first, ask questions later." he told the 7 year old. Mary could feel Deans disappointment and fear radiating from his bones.

By day 6 they had ran out of food. What little food they managed to scrounge up, Dean gave to Sam. Sam was never hungry, but Dean sure was. That day Castiel walked up to the pond, where a sobbing Mary lay in a heap on the grass. "What is wrong, Mary? Why do you sob?" he asked, kneeling beside her crumpled form. Mary looked up at him, eyes blood-shot and filled with tears. "John left them.... all alone. They, they ran out of food and my baby.... my baby." she choked out. 

Castiel felt a fire spark inside him. "I will take care of Dean and Sam, Mary." he told her before disappearing. 

And he did.

 


	3. Leave and You Can't Come Back

Dean seemed to never sleep. His dreams had changed to flashbacks of his past. His mother dying, being a father to Sam, and his imaginary friend Cas. Sam was concerned, the kid was always concerned, but Dean always told him not to worry. Sam was in his senior year of high school, the kid didn't need to worry about anything else but getting to go to a good school, even if he didn't think he should go.

"Dean, what do you think Dad would say if I wanted to go to Harvard?" Sam asked one night during dinner. Dean nearly choked on his noodles. "Harvard? Sam, I hardly even think you should be going to college, let alone going across the country." Dean replied, voice louder than he meant to be. Sam looked hurt, his eyes gluing themselves to his plate. "I thought you would be supportive, Dean. You're my big brother, after all." he mumbled. Before Dean could reply he had shoved himself away from the table and was out the door.

Dean didn't run after Sam. He wanted to, he wanted to hug his brother and tell him he was sorry, that he didn't mean to say he shouldn't be going. Dean wanted a better life for his brother, sure. But he wanted to catch whatever killed mom. They were getting close, he could almost taste that son of a bitch. Instead, Dean just finished his dinner before tossing the containers in the trash before heading to bed.

\------------------------

John came home about a week later. He came back injured, but no closer to finding the demon. Dean and Sam were still not on good terms, creating a thick tension in the air that the sharpest knife in the world could not cut. John could sense it the minute he stepped into the hotel room.

"What happened between you two?" he asked as he tossed his duffel onto the floor. Sam looked up from his AP Government book, eyes scanning over his father. "I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing happened." he mumbled, turning back to the chapter he was reading. John rolled his eyes and plopped down onto the bed. "Why're you not practicing or making ammo? I thought I told you to do that while I was gone." John asked, sounding irritated. 

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, "I have school work to do. I want to get into a good college." John froze, "College? Did I just hear the word college come out of your mouth?" he snapped, turning to face the shaggy haired teen. Sam looked up, eyes seeming to shoot daggers at John. "I want to go to a good college." he reiterated, almost growling like an animal at his prey.

John didn't say anything, he simply raised a fist and sent it across Sams cheek. Sam fell into the pillows behind him, hands cupping his swelling cheek. "I don't want to hear that word come out of your mouth ever again! Do you understand?" John shouted, blood boiling. Sam looked at him out of the corner of his eye, "No, I don't. But hit me again and you'll understand CPS, dad." he retorted, nearly spitting out the last word. 

John raised his hand again, making Sam flinch. Instead of hitting him again, he let hishand fall into his lap, "Fine. But understand that if you go off to college, I never want to see you again.

 


	4. Need to Get Away

Mary continued to watch over Sam and Dean. As they grew, so did Castiel, but there was a minor difference. While Castiel grew like a human grew, his age in years was 100 times that of a humans. Time in heaven passed a lot quicker than it did on earth. So as Castiel turned into a handsome young adult, as Dean did, Mary felt as if all 3 (she decided to 'adopt' Cas) of her babies were gone.

"You and Dean would be great friends if he knew you." Mary blurted one day as she relaxed under the cool shade of a tree. A few feet away was the pond, where Cas continued to watch over the young Winchesters. Cas turned to her and smiled, his eyes a light shade of Sapphire. "I feel like one day we will be much more than that, Mary." he replied, blushing at what came out of his mouth.

The words hit Mary's ears, but were not a surprise to her. "If one day you two were to get together, I give you my blessing in advance. He needs someone like you in his life." Cas felt his cheeks grow hotter and he averted his gaze back to the pond. "Thank you, Mary." he mumbled, happy but slightly embarrassed. Mary laughed softly, "No, thank you Castiel."

\---------------------

It wasn't until Sam went off to college and John left him behind when he went on a hunt, that Dean realized he was lonely. Staying night after night in a dingy hotel room drove him crazy. One night Dean just decided to take the Impala and drive. He left a note for John, a 'just in case I'm not here when you get back' kind of note. Once the door was shut and locked, Dean suddenly felt a burst of independence and freedom. It was his emotional gas that drove him on.

He drove for hours, never stopping unless he needed gas or had to take a piss. When the sun set and the night blanketed the landscape, Dean finally decided to find somewhere to sleep. He kept an eye peeled for motels, but really he was desperate for an open field semi hidden by trees. Luckily for him, he found the perfect spot.

He pulled in and parked behind trees, hoping the blackness of the Impala would blend in with the shadows of the night. He stopped the car before pocketing the keys and climbing out into the cool air of the night. He took a deep breath, allowing the cool air to freeze his lungs, allowing ice to travel through his veins.

It was an understatement that Dean loved the night sky, especially when it was cooler. The crisp air made the night clearer, allowing the stars to shine brighter. He climbed onto the hood of the Impala and laid down, his back resting against the cool glass of the car. He sighed and let his eyes scan over the ink black sky dotted by the resplendent balls of light.   
As a child he imagined people lived on the stars in small groups. 'Star people' he called them. Sometimes at night he would sit with Mary, both laughing and smiling while they waved at the star people. "You know, I think stars are just angels resting stools for when they get tired of being in heaven." Mary would murmur into Deans ear. Dean like the idea of star people, but know that his mom was gone, he preferred to believe his mothers old idea.

As Dean continued to lay there, he let his eyes droop. Soon, they were shut, and he was in a soft slumber. 

Unknown to Dean, Cas sat on the top of his Impala, the dark haired angel intently watching him sleep. His allowed his wings to unfurl behind him, sighing as the cool air flittered across the delicate feathers. He sat and watched for awhile but soon grew tired of that position. He gently moved onto his stomach, allowing his arms to dangle right next to Deans sleeping form.

"So pretty when you sleep, so peaceful, so relaxed." Cas murmured. Softly, he allowed his fingers to trace across Deans features. The hunter sighed and pressed into Castiels touch. The angel felt happy he could elicit such a response out of him. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips onto the cold skin of Deans forehead before leaving the hunter asleep on the hood of the car.

\----------------------

Dean awoke an hour or two later, chilled to the bone. His forehead in one spot, however, seemed warm, as if someone had recently kissed him. Shaking his head, he crawled back into the Impala and started her up, turning the heat on full blast. He sat there shaking slightly, desperately waiting for the heat to kick on when he saw the feather.

It lay on the hood, to the right of where he was previously. Curious, he climbed back into the cold air and gingerly picked it up. His eyes crinkled with confusion as he ran his fingers over it. It was the color of ink, dark yet not oily looking, and despite being in the cold for some time it was warm. "That's odd." he said out loud as he studied it. He remained outside studying the feather, hypothesizing where it came from until he grew too cold and retreated back into the Impala.


	5. No Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have been reading!! It means so much for people to actually read and enjoy my stories. If you would like to see changes or you have suggestions, just comment and let me know!! Thanks!

Dean drove back to the motel in the morning. Around noon, he stopped in the least greasy looking diner he could. He used one of the fraudulent credit cards he signed up for and bought as much food as he could eat. Whatever he had left he put in a box, deciding to save it so he could eat later on.

He was surprised that Johns rental car wasn't parked outside the motel room as he drove up. Dean warily parked the car and walked up to the door, using the small rusted key to open the door. The room was still dark and the shadows of dirty dishes in the sink gave some shape to the room. Dean switched the light on, the light illuminating the state in which the room was in. He was surprised to see it was still the same.

"God dammit, dad." he mumbled, his voice filling the empty corners of the room. He tossed the foam boxes of leftover food in the fridge before deciding to make a pot of coffee. The aromatic smell of the beans brewing made Dean perk up slightly. Even though it was nearly 11 pm, he craved caffeine. He needed to stay up as late as possible to try and figure out where John was.

\-----------------------

It hardly ever rained in Heaven. When it did, Mary would often stay inside and watch the rain. Cas couldn't do that, just sit inside all day. He often times would still sit outside and watch below, letting the rain soak into his clothes and skin. Sometimes Castiel would come back agitated. One of those dreary days the familiar shape of Castiel was missing, sending a cold rush of worry through her veins.

Despite the cold disgusting feel of raindrops on her skin, Mary ran outside. "Castiel! Castiel, where are you?" she shouted, her voice shrouded by the dull pound of rain. Her eyes raked over every object in a 10 feet radius. Desperation pushed her on, she needed the familiarity of Castiel, she needed his company. 

"I am here, Mary." Castiel mumbled. Castiel placed his hand gingerly on her shoulder, the weight and heat of his hand calming her down immediately. She turned around to face the young angel, her muscles relaxing. "I didn't see you out here, I got worried." she told him.

The rain soaked through Castiels hair, pushing down the dark locks down to cover his eyes. Cas just gave her a small nod, "I understand. I hope you understand when I say I had important business to attend to." He emphasized you, making Mary slightly uncomfortable. "What business?" she inquired, her voice being drowned out by the rain. 

Cas shook his head. Droplets of water fell to join the puddle that was now swallowing both their feet. Castiel would not let Mary in on his business, even she knew that. Usually it was demons or an infiltration of a turned angel that Cas dealt with, but this time something nagged at Mary in the corner of her mind. "Castiel, I need you to tell me if my boys are safe. That is all I ask of you." 

She grabbed his hand, his skin icy and damp. Chills raced down her spine as he watched her with a cold frigidness in his eyes she had never seen before. "Please, tell me if Dean and Sam are safe." she begged. Castiel roughly tugged his hand out of hers and shook his head, "I cannot tell you that, Mary."


	6. It's Not Yet Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to all who are reading!!! I appreciate it so much!!!

Sam clung to Deans hand, his skin unusually cold. "Dean, please, wake up." Sam begged yet again. This will be the hundredth time I've begged today at least, he thought. The hospital room reeked of alcohol, sickness, and death. The walls and floors were too white, the light was far too bright. Overstimulated, that's how Sam felt at the moment.

The machine beeps too slow for Sams liking. His mind knew if it goes any slower that his brother will be too close to death to save him. Hot, salty tears filled Sams eyes. Not now, I can't right now. He fought so hard against the tears, but finally he gave in. 

The weight of the fear and sadness forced him to slump onto the scratchy cover of the blankets over Dean. The sobs completely took over Sams body. He shook violently, making the entire bed shake with the force. As he cried, he felt as if his cheeks were burning as the tears trailed down his cheeks.

"Don't die on me, Dean, please, I need you." Sam managed to choke out. Besides the machines, Sams mumbles and sobs were the only sound filling the room. "Don't cry Sam, only girls cry." Dean said in the back of his mind. Sam shook his head and whispered, "I don't care, I don't care, Dean."

\---------------

"Goddammit John, I trusted you." Mary whispered. She felt the hot trails of tears on her cheeks before she realized she was crying. Watching Dean, seeing how fragile he was, broke her. Castiel had disappeared a couple of days before Mary finally knew what was happening. He had business to attend to, she knew that, but right now she needed a friend. 

"Your son, he will be saved." an unrecognizable voice told Mary. She turned quickly, coming face to face with nothing. A laugh bubbled deep in her throat, but she swallowed that quickly. "I'm fucking crazy, I am going mad." she grumbled, the slightest of laughs following the words. She anticipated an answer, a reassurance, something that would tell her she wasn't crazy. But all that came was silence.

\--------------------

"Your son is dying and all you care about is finding the damn demon that killed mom!" Sam screamed, hands flailing wildly. John rolled his eyes, "Sam, you don't understand. We have to-" "Dammit, dad! I understand plenty. I understand you want revenge because you really loved her, I get it. But you need to understand she was my mother. I loved her too. And now your son, your own son could die! And you don't care. You're just a selfish bastard, dad. You're so fucking selfish." 

John lay there, his facial expression unchanging. Never before had Sam blown up like this. This time, however, it was necessary. "Sam, I am doing this because I love you, your brother, and mother so much. I am doing this to protect you two." John stated, voice flat and emotionless. 

This time, it was Sam rolling his eyes. "Dad, I get you want to protect me and Dean, I really do. But now is not the time to be dealing with demons. Here's the shit anyway, have fun." he snapped, tossing the duffel bag onto the Johns legs. John didn't move except to curl his fingers around the strap of the duffel. Sam shook his head and turned away, not letting John see the tears well up in the corners of his eyes.

\-------------------

Castiel remained by Deans side while Sam was gone. The warmth of liveliness was gone from Deans skin. The color had faded from a golden tan to a pale white. Even the freckles on his skin seemed to have faded.

"Dean, I am very sorry. I promised to protect you, I promised Mary no harm would come to you." Castiel murmured. He reached out gently, letting his fingers brush the back of Deans hand. For once, Deans skin was not darker than his nor warmer. Sadness suddenly seemed to weigh him down. A single tear fell down his cheek, cascading until it splattered against the sheets.

"I promised, Dean. I promised and I broke that promise. For that, I am sorry." he whispered, throat closing and choking off the words. Cas pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and sat down, his hands grasping Deans in his. 

He slumped forward, his forehead resting against the jut of Deans hipbone. "Remember when we played together? You're favorite game was hide and seek. I let you catch me, I always let you win. It brought the most beautiful smile to your face. You still have the most beautiful smile, Dean. You always have." 

Before now, Castiel never knew he could have much emotions. Until now, he didn't know he had the capacity to cry as hard as he was now. Tears fell freely down his cheeks, staining the white sheet a pale, dull gray. His body shook, his heart hurt, and he felt like he was ready to collapse. 

The sudden droning beep of the heart monitor filled the room. Castiels head snapped up, eyes locking onto the heart monitor above Deans head. The green line meant to go up and down, was flat. He froze up, Dean wasn't meant to die, not yet. Footsteps raced towards the room, giving Castiel mere seconds to say something. "Don't die, Dean. It's not yet time." he begged, before returning back home.


	7. Come Back to Burn Me

Dean woke up gasping for air. He scrambled to get whatever was down his throat out so he could finally breathe. Doctors shoved him and held him down, while nurses pulled the tube out, allowing cool air to rush into his lungs. He took several deep breaths, the air welcoming.

The nurses and doctors began taking out tubes, unhooking him from machines, and pulling needles out of his skin. Dean lay still, letting the process go as quickly as possible. Once they were done, Sam walked into the room, eyes red from crying.   
"Sammy, hey little brother." Dean exclaimed, his voice hoarse from sleep, the tube, and lack of fluids. Sam gave a small smile, "Hey Dean." he replied. Dean watched Sam as he slowly walked over to the chair beside the bed. Dean turned his head to look at his younger brother.

"What's up? You've been crying." he asked, poking Sams shoulder. Sam gave a small nod, "Dean, I need to tell you something." Dean gave Sam a quizzical look, "What is it?" he asked. Sam swallowed thickly and grabbed Deans hand, "Dean, dad is dead."

\--------------

They had a proper hunters funeral a couple days later. Dean wouldn't admit it, but as they watched Johns body burn, he cried. He was silent of course, it was just a few drops of sadness that rolled down his cheeks. Sam was stronger than him, he knew it. If Sam and John hadn't had the falling out, Sam would be crying. But now, through the flickering of the flames, not a tear threatened to spill out of Sams eyes.  
Dean didn't know which hurt him more; Johns death, or Sams inability to care about the death of their own father.

\-------------

Mary didn't bother searching for John. She knew he was in hell, right where he belonged. Castiel visited her the day of his death. He gave his condolences, his apologies, even new promises. 

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect Dean. I understand if you were to hate me." he told her as soon as he arrived. Mary just sighed and pulled him into a hug. "Castiel, you are not to blame. It's Johns fault. He put my boys in danger. You did all you could. For that, Castiel, I thank you." she replied, squeezing him tight. When she pulled back, Castiel looked like he was about to cry. She smiled at him, giving his shoulder a squeeze, "Trust me, I am so thankful for you. One day, Dean will be too."


	8. Welcome Back to Life, Mr. Winchester

2 years, broken trust, undying brotherly love, and a crossroads deal later, Castiels purpose had come. After a deal Dean made with a demon to bring Sam back to life, Castiel knew what needed to be done. Dean had one year to live, which gave Castiel one year to plan.  
He spent that entire year finding the materials he needed to bring Dean back. Once Dean was sent to hell, Castiel was ready to implement his plan.

\------------

Dean gasped as he awoke to darkness. Everything was bathed in black, not a shadow or outline could be seen. His fingers fumbled for the small metal lighter in his pocket, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as his fingers tightened around the small, cool rectangle.

Dean took it out of his pocket and flicked it open, quickly flicking the small flame alive. The flame filled the small space quickly, allowing Dean to realize that he was in a coffin. Most people would be screaming and flailing, fear coursing through their veins. Dean, however, reacted differently.

He shouted a time or two, just a few words. He realized his voice was too hoarse and decided to give up on that. He lay there for a few moments while he built up his bravery and strength. He needed to somehow break his way out of the small wooden grave.

Dean broke the surface and took a raspy breath. Thirst burnt his throat and hunger ached in his belly, but he was happy he was free. Despite the dirt that clung to his clothes and skin, he was glad to be alive.

Dean realized just as he was standing on solid ground, that something was weird. He realized what was out of place as he did a 360. Every tree in a 100 foot radius was laying flat on the ground.

\-------------

A few hours later Dean was standing outside an empty gas station. He broke the window and rushed to the back. He gladly sighed as he saw the cooler filled with drinks. He happily gulped down an entire water bottle, the cold liquid soothing his aching throat.

Once the bottle was emptied, he sauntered over to the rusty sink in the corner and turned the cold tap on. Water rushed out of the faucet and Dean thrust his hands under the stream. He cupped his hands and let the water fill his palms before splashing it onto his face.

He scrubbed the dirt off his face and looked up, meeting his reflection in the mirror. Curiosity suddenly overtook him. He stood straight up, his fingers grasping the hem of his shirt. He quickly jerked it up, searching for the scars that should litter his chest. Instead, his skin was tan and smooth.

He let the shirt drop to cover his abdomen once again. He turned so his left arm faced the mirror. He took a deep breath before lifting up the sleeve, breath hitching as he got a good look of his shoulder.

Splayed across the top of his arm and shoulder, was a blister-red scar in the shape of ahandprint.

Dean let his fingers trail along the edge of the scar, a tingling feeling rushing down his arm. He stared at the scar, entranced by the new and only scar that decorated his skin. He continued staring until the sudden hiss of static on the television brought him back to focus.

He snapped his head towards the outdated television that sat on the corner of the counter. His eyes crinkled in confusion. Wasn't it just off a second before? Before he could answer himself, the radio suddenly came to life. The channels began switching, creating a nightmare of static, mixed voices, and different types of music.

Fearing demons, Dean ran to grab salt. He began sprinkling it on the window, stopped by a shrill, high-pitched noise. It continuously grew louder, overpowering the static of the television and radio. It became too much for Dean. He dropped the salt and covered his ears just as all the glass around him shattered.


	9. It's Good to See You Again

After nearly getting his ears blown out and his entire body cut up, Dean decided to try calling Sam and Bobby. First, he tried Sam. He was disappointed that it went straight to Sams voicemail. Downhearted, he tried Bobby next.

"Yeah?" Bobbys gravely voice snapped over the line. Dean felt himself relax, "Bobby?" he asked, clutching to the telephone tighter. "Yeah?" Bobby replied, even more annoyed than before. "It's me." Dean said, hoping Bobby would recognize his voice. "Who's me?" Bobby scoffed. "Dean!" he exclaimed, growing annoyed with Bobbys ignorance.

Suddenly the phone buzzed, indicating Bobby had hung up. Dean growled and slammed the receiver down before pulling out the change to dial again. "Who is this?" Bobby snarled as soon as he picked up the phone. Dean sighed, "Bobby, listen to me-" he started, interrupted by a pissed-off Bobby. "This ain't funny. Call again and I'll kill you." he growled before ending the call once again.

Dean screamed and slammed the phone back onto the hook. He kicked the booth he was in, anger boiling his blood. Ideas of what to do ran through his head, but only one stuck out.

_Looks like I'm driving to the son of a bitch._

 

\---------------

Dean drove for hours before arriving on Bobbys front step. He hesitantly knocked twice, his knuckles creating hollow echoes on the porch. The sound of heavy footsteps rang out through the door and out to Dean who waited patiently. Suddenly the door was flung open and Bobby stood there.

He was silent, wide-eyed, and disheveled. Dean also noticed he smelled like he bathed in a bottle of Jim Beam. "Hey Bobby, it's good to see you." Dean said, voice soft. Bobby's eyes suddenly looked sharp enough to stab Dean. The sudden buzz of a knife flying through the air sent Dean into fight mode.

He deflected the knife before pinning Bobby to the wall. "Bobby, it's me! I swear! I can prove it, alright?" he shouted, Bobbys gaze unwavering. He stepped backwards as he thought through every fact he knew about Bobby.

"Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife became possessed. He's the closest thing to a dad I have." Dean rattled off, hoping the bit at the end would get Bobby to give in. Deans hope was crushed as Bobby came at him with the knife again. Dean growled and wrestled the knife away, "Bobby, I'm not a damn shapeshifter!" Bobby snarled, "Then you're a damn revenant!"

Dean sighed, "If I was a revenant, could I do this?" he asked. He shut his eyes and placed the knife against his forearm, letting the blade slice his skin. Warm drops of blood leaked out, a few dropping onto the wooden floor below. Bobby was silent as he watched Dean. When Dean finally opened his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Bobby pulling out a flask of Holy Water.

Dean shut his eyes and let Bobby toss the lukewarm water onto his face "Happy?" Dean asked as he wiped water off his eyes. Bobby looked at Dean with eyes filled with joy. He stepped forward and pulled Dean into a tight hug. Dean smiled and tightened his grip on Bobby. "Missed you too." he mumbled as the hug went on a little too long.

Bobby scoffed, "Shut up, boy. It's been a year." Dean smiled and gave Bobby a pat on his shoulder. "I know, I'm just givin' ya shit. So where's Sam?" he inquired, anxious to see his brother. Bobby sighed, "Dean, I haven't seen him in over a year."

\-----------------

Dean was surprised. He was certain Sam was the reason he came back. "So where is he?" Dean asked later that afternoon. Bobby shrugged, "Dunno. I haven't talked to him in over 10 months." Dean sighed, aggravated. He looked towards his phone, an idea suddenly popping into his head. "Bobby, I think I know how we can find Sam."

10 minutes later, Dean and Bobby triangulated Sams exact location. "He's in Pontiac, about 30 minutes away from where I crawled out of the ground." Dean told Bobby after getting off the phone with the cell company. "That's odd. We should go find him." Bobby replied, a little huff before he spoke. Dean nodded, "Let's go say hi to my baby brother."

 


	10. Hey Baby Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I apologize to try to keep up.

Dean and Bobby spent over 9 hours driving back in the direction Dean came from. The entire car ride was spent by Bobby telling Dean everything that had happened in the past year. From Sam disappearing to Bobby nearly drinking himself to death, Dean was spared no details.

3 gas and 2 food stops later, they found themselves outside a rundown motel. The red fluorescent lights that spelled out 'motel' flashed annoyingly, drawing the two towards it. Dean dropped Bobby off at the front before picking out a spot and parking. Anxiety and excitement rushed through Deans veins. He was excited to see his brother of course, but nervous to know what exactly his brother did to get him back. 

They cautiously made their way up to Sams room. The hotel smelled musty and damp. The carpet was frayed, dirty, and held mysterious stains in the pea green fabric.   
They found room 12 almost too quickly. Dean raised a fist and knocked quickly. The door quickly flew open, a thin woman clad only in her underwear standing in the door. 

"So, where's my pizza?" she asked, leaning against the door. Dean chuckled and turned to Bobby before looking back at the woman. "We must have the wrong room. My fault. Have a nice-" Dean started, stopping when Sam stepped into the doorway. Sams face fell when he saw Dean.

"Thanks for coming over, I'll call you." Sam mumbled to the girl as he quickly gathered her clothes. She nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "You better call me." she whispered before pulling away. Sam nodded and gave her a smack on the ass followed by a wink.

The moment she was down the hall was the moment a knife was in Sams hands. "Who the hell are you?!" Sam screamed, charging towards Dean. Deans eyes got wide and his heart began beating rapidly. "What the hell, Sam? It's me!" Dean shouted, voice reverberating off the walls. Bobby quickly stepped between the two, preventing any deaths from occurring.

"Sam, it is Dean. I've already done the tests." Bobby told Sam, struggling to shove the larger man away. Sam suddenly relaxed, the knife falling from his fingers. "How?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head as he tried to catch his breath. "No idea, I though it was you." he replied, words coming out in short puffs. Sams face contorted with confusion, "No, no, I tried though." he replied, voice barely audible near the end.

Dean felt a sense of pride. Sam actually listened to his orders. "Come here, baby brother." Dean softly said, his arms opening wide. Sam smiled and stepped forward to wrap his arms around Dean. Sam hugged him tightly and didn't want to let go. He feared once he did Dean would disappear and be gone in hell once again. Dean, who usually hated any kind of affection, relished in this hug. It had been a year since he made positive contact with a human after all.

When Sam finally let go of Dean, he fought the urge to cry. After a year of begging with demon after demon to replace his soul with Deans, here was his brother. "So, how was hell? Remember much?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head and let his eyes fall to the fraying carpet, "No, not really." he mumbled. Sam gave him a little concerned smile before turning to Bobby.

"I've been hunting Lilith." he confessed, a little apologetic tone clinging to his words. Bobby gave him a pat on his shoulder, "At least you were doing some good." he smiled. Sam smiled, the smile gone when Bobby punched his arm. "What the hell, Bobby?!" Sam shouted. Bobby shook his head as Sam covered the developing bruise on his arm. "Don't ever go a year without contactin me again, ya hear?" Bobby growled.

Dean laughed, earning him an angry glare from Sam. Dean gave an awkward cough as he forced himself to stop laughing. "So, uh, we should probably figure out what the hell got me out." Dean implied as he awkwardly edged away from the two. Bobby finally piped up, giving the only good advice he had given all evening.

"I know someone who could help us." he told the two. Dean turned to face Bobby, "And who is this 'someone'?" Bobby sighed, "I don't know how much you're gonna like this, but she's an old friend. She's a psychic." Sams, as Dean likes to call it, bitch face made his features crinkle in a sassy manner. "A psychic? Really, Bobby?" Sam sarcastically asked.

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Yes boy, a psychic. Her name is Pamela, she could really help."   
"Well Bobby," began Dean, hoping to break the tension between Sam and Bobby. "I think we could use all the help we could get. Right, Sam?" Sam shrugged, "Fine, I guess. Give me 10 and I'll be ready to go."

\-------------------

Dean was excited to finally drive Baby again. After a year in hell, nothing was more exciting than getting to drive the Impala. Sam tossed Dean the keys once he reached the passengers side. Dean smiled as the cool metal nestled in his palm. 

Dean slid onto the smooth leather seat, freezing once he saw the white dock attached to his dashboard. "What the hell is this?" he asked, mouth a flat line. Sam grinned, "An iPod dock." Dean glared at Sam, "I said watch Baby, not douche her up." he snapped.

Sam threw his hands up in defense. Dean rolled his eyes and thrust the keys into the ignition. He relaxed as the familiar purr of the engine filled the crisp night air. His relaxation was cut off when 'granola' music blast through the speakers. He quickly pulled the iPod off the dock and threw it in the backseat. "That," Dean started, pointing at the dock. "Has to go when we stop next.

  
"Alright, I just wanted to modernize the car." Sam laughed. Dean punched Sams arm, "You douched Baby up. Not just 'modernized' her." he growled. Sam rolled his eyes and turned his head away from Dean. "Whatever you say Princess." he mumbled below his breath. Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam, contemplating slapping him. Instead he retorted, "Bitch." Sam chuckled and retorted his usual "Jerk."


	11. Nothing Can Be Done

Mary was relieved her boys were together again. She knew Castiel had gone and saved Dean, but for all she knew, Sam would be gone forever. After watching Sam try and try to get Dean back, even going as far as bargaining his own soul, Mary felt a sense of pride yet anger. If John had raised him the way she wanted him to her boys would never have been in the mess they were in.

The day after Dean came back, Castiel finally arrived back in heaven. The first person he visited was, of course, Mary.

"I am so glad to see you!" Mary exclaimed as Castiel walked up to her. Mary opened her arms and Castiel hesitantly walked into them. "What's wrong, little angel?" Mary asked, pushing Cas away from her. Castiel sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I am just tired, Mary." he mumbled. 

Mary could sense he was lying. "You're lying. Tell me the truth." Castiel sighed and stepped away from Mary. She watched as he slowly sank down by the pond. He stared intently into the clear blue water, no doubt he was watching Dean.

"I feel as though Dean does not appreciate my handiwork." he admitted. Mary sighed, she knew this was coming. "You are worse than a teenage girl, Castiel." Mary chided as she sat next to Cas. Castiel turned to face her, a frown on his face. "I do not understand, Mary. I have ever right to feel the way I do."

"I spent a year finding the perfect "ingredients" to remake Dean. I scoured every corner of the world finding everything. I find him to be the most beautiful art I have created. Yet he finds himself worthless and ugly, inside and out." he replied, a hint of anger in his tone. 

Mary sighed and gently lay her hand on his shoulder, "Do not worry, little angel. One day he will learn to appreciate it. For now, let him get used to being home." Castiel sighed deeply, "Alright, Mary. I will listen to you. But this time only." he replied jokingly. Mary smiled and squeezed his shoulder, "That's my boy."

\-----------------

Dean was surprised by Pamela. With dark, cascading hair, a band tank, and a low back tattoo that read "Jesse forever", she was far from the image of a stereotypical psychic. When Dean questioned her tattoo she replied "His loss could be your gain." followed by a wink. Sam jumped as she slapped his ass and flirtatiously told him, "You're invited too, grumpy." 

Dean slapped his arm and growled, "You are not invited." Sam rolled his eyes and followed Pamela into the living room. Set on the table was a cloth covered in glyphs and candles. Bobby was already seated beside Pamela. Dean sat to her right, while Sam took the last empty chair.

"Now," Pamela began, adjusting in her chair, "I need to touch something this demon touched." She slid her hand across Deans thigh, moving until she grabbed him. Dean jumped and nearly knocked over the candles. "Not there." he hissed. Pamela laughed, "My bad."

Dean rolled his eyes and gripped his t-shirt sleeve. He rolled it up, exposing the red scar on his shoulder. Pamela gently lay her hand over the scar. "Now join hands." she told the three.

As they all joined hands, butterflies fluttered through Deans stomach. This was it, he was finally going to know who, or what, rescued him. At this point he didn't care if it was a demon, he was out of hell, he was home.

"I invoke, conjure and command thee to appear unto me before this circle." Pamela began, her voice low and soft. She continued to repeat the phrase, continuously getting louder until she was shouting. The room was suddenly filled with the high-pitch sound Dean had heard back at the gas station. Dean scanned the room for the source of the noise. His heart raced as the TV turned on by itself, the static hiss adding to the noise around them.

"Castiel?" she asked, her voice dropping back to her soft volume. Something sparked inside Dean hearing that name. It was as if he had heard that name before. "Castiel?" he whispered. Bobby stared right at him, his eyes going wide. 

"Sorry, Castiel. I don't scare that easy." Pamela cockily stated. Bobby was still watching Dean, his eyes scanning over Deans face desperate to find any form of emotion besides fear. When he saw none he turned his attention back to Pamela. 

"Show me your face!" she shouted. The candles suddenly flared up until the flames were nearly licking the ceiling above them. Pamela began screaming as her eyes were swallowed by a blinding white light.

"Pamela!" Bobby shouted, letting go of Sams hand. Pamela fell onto the floor as the light began to dissipate. The three rushed to her side as quickly as they could. As soon as Dean saw the condition Pamela was in he felt sick to his stomach.  
Where her eyes were previously were empty, charred holes.

\--------------

"Castiel! Do something!" Mary screamed as soon as Cas appeared beside her. Castiel shook his head, "There is nothing I can do." he solemnly states. Mary shook her head, "You're an angel, you can heal! Please, Castiel. Do something." she begged, tears building in her eyes. 

Mary thought she knew Castiel. The kind-hearted, loving Castiel who couldn't hurt a fly. Now stood before her was a stranger. A shell of the Castiel she used to know.

Castiel sighed and turned his back to her. "I am sorry, Mary. There is nothing I can do. Humans are not meant to see our true forms. She asked to see, so I had to obey. I am very sorry but there is nothing I can do." 

Mary shook her head and let her eyes fall to the grass beneath her. She gently laid a hand on his back. The warmth of his vessels skin was welcoming, but it did nothing to change her mind. "Do not come back to see me, Castiel. Not until I am ready." she whispered. Her tone was somber, weak, and shook with the emotion that wracked her body.

"When will I know you are ready to see me again?" he asked, turning his head to look at her. Mary regretted her decision the moment his cool cobalt eyes landed on hers. She could see sadness, regret, and a hint of anger turning his eyes cold. She took a deep breath for strength before opening her mouth to speak. "I'll let you know. I will pray to you Castiel."

 


	12. Forgive and Move On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates. I promise to kick myself in the ass to keep updating!!

"I need to know who this, 'Castiel' is." Dean said as he and Sam settled back into the Impala. Sam nodded, "I agree with you. But before you decide to do something stupid that could get you killed, we need to research this 'Castiel'." Dean let his tongue run over his lips, the chapped skin of his lips scratching at the sensitive tissue. "Fine, so, what do we do? Head back to Bobby's? Or should we head to some new town, start a case, and do nerdy stuff on the side?" Dean asked, turning to steal a glance at his brother.

Dean wouldn't lie, this Castiel business made him nervous. But behind the nerves he swore he felt a twinge of familiarity behind the name. It was like when he heard Mary's name, it was a warm, friendly, loving feeling flowing through his veins. Except much more powerful.

"Let's head back to Bobby's. We're headed that direction anyway." Sam started. "We can bunker down for a few days, research, and rest. It'll be good for all of us." Dean gave Sam a stiff nod, "Alright, guess we should get some supplies then. Some booze and food." Sam gave Dean a hard slap, "No booze, we need to stay focused." Dean sighed and tightened his grip on the wheel, "It's going to be a long few days."

\---------------

Cas wondered aimlessly through heaven for days. Mary was angry at him, he was even angry at himself. He didn't want to hurt Pamela, but he couldn't just ignore her demands. It just wasn't in his blood.

"There was nothing you could do, Cas. Lighten up. Accidents happen." Gabriel reassured Castiel a few days later. Cas sighed, "I could have not listened to her. Made her forget about me. It was that handprint left on Dean. She had so much power over me." Gabriel slung an arm over his brother's shoulders, pulling him close to his body. "Listen, Cas. There was nothing you could do. Just forgive yourself and move on."

Cas sighed and pushed Gabriels arm off his shoulders. "One day I will forgive myself. But for now, knowing I severely injured a dear friend of Deans family, I cannot. Do you understand?" Castiel replied, turning to face his brother. Gabriel sighed and looked down at the grass beneath their feet, "I guess, brother. Just don't be so hard on yourself. You seem sad enough already, I just wish I knew why."

Castiel didn't reply, letting silence fall over the two. Gabriel stared at him in hopes of finding any emotional response that could give him an answer to Castiels sadness. When he found none he shook his head and laughed. "I want to help you, but it's obvious no one can. I just hope you find happiness in this human you're watching." Without another word he disappeared, leaving Cas to think in silence.

\--------------

Sam was the first to find any information. Which, of course, didn't surprise Dean. It was 3 days after first hearing the name. Now they knew what Castiel was.

"Castiel is the name of a very important angel in heaven, Dean." Sam told him. He placed the book he had been reading onto Deans, interrupting Deans reading. "An angel?" Dean asked in disbelief. Sam nodded and pointed to an illustration on the corner of the page.

"Castiel means 'my cover is God'. He serves God, almost like a servant. Except more loyal and proud to serve. It says here that he will help anyone born on a Thursday. Sometimes he even helps people who ask for help on a Thursday." Sam gushed, pointing to the words on the page.

Dean tried to follow along, but the words on the page blurred together. Thursday. That was the day he crawled out of hell.

"I crawled out on a Thursday." Dean said, looking up at Sam. Sam stood up tall, a smug look crossing his face. "So, this angel, Castiel, must have a soft spot for you." Dean rolled his eyes, "Maybe he was just feeling generous enough to help my damned soul." he mumbled.

Sam shook his head, hair falling into his face. "You need a haircut." Dean blurted. This time, it was Sams turn to roll his eyes.


End file.
